Save me, Stranger
by GeorgieBaby
Summary: Isabella Swan is a normal girl, normal life, accept her boyfriend abuses her. A stranger comes into her life, and starts to make it a whole lot better. Until a new addition shakes up trouble, and Jacob takes it to a life or death manner. AH ExB


**A/N: Hey, I recently just uploaded this again, please read the note at the end! Enjoy **

"That guy, well he just looked at you a little too closely. Have you been seeing him?"

"No, Jacob, I promise! I would never do that to you! I don't even know the guy!"

My boyfriend Jacob and I had just got back from dinner. This argument started when a guy in his late teens, maybe early twenties, looked at me and smiled. That's it. Jacob looked furious all dinner. He took me home, came inside and cornered me against the wall. Jacob has always gotten mad like this ever since his dad, Billy found out Jacob mum, Hannah, was cheating on him. That was about 7 months ago. Now he doesn't trust me or any other woman. I understand he is emotionally damaged, and if he needs to take it out on someone, why not take it out on a worthless, stupid whore like me?

"As if!" He pulled his hand back and slapped me hard across the face. I whimpered and fell down the wall and brought my hand up to my face. It was burning hot.

"You fat liar. I don't even understand why he would want you anyway! Look at yourself! You're a useless, selfish waste of space. I don't even know why I bother Isabella" He spat my name with disgust.

Jacob kicked me in the stomach and walked out of my lounge room, smashing something on the way. I had been left here, with not too much damage. I cried there for about 20 minutes, I don't really know how long exactly. I got up and went in the shower. When I got out, I looked and my face and stomach. My cheek had the faintest bruise on it. It would look worse in the morning. The side of my stomach was already bruised, in the shape of a foot. On the top of my right arm, a bruise was fading from when Jacob punched me. As well as the bruises on my legs from when he pushed me down the stairs last week. I stopped examining myself and went to get changed. Making sure I wore long P.J.'S, I went back in the bathroom and put some foundation on my cheek, making sure there was no bruise visible. Then I went downstairs to read my book for a while. I bumped into someone on my way to the lounge. I looked up, frightened, and then recognised the face.

"Oh hey Mom, I didn't realise you got home. Aren't you supposed to be working till 11 tonight?" I asked my mum. She was an Artist. She loved painting. At the moment she was working on a piece for Forks Hospital.

"That's tomorrow honey. How was your 2 year anniversary with Jake? Gosh it's been so long! I can see you two being together for ever! He really is such a darling." My Mum really likes Jacob, so does my Daddy. They wouldn't if they knew what really happened…

"Oh right. My date was really nice. We went to Seattle this morning, and then went out to Mikes Steak House for dinner." I put on a fake smile. I actually hated my date today. I hated Seattle and I didn't eat Steak.

"Ooooh! Sounds nice, well honey. I'm off to bed. Your Dad should be home with Kaylie and Emmett soon. "My Dad had taken my little sister, who was 3 and a half and my big brother who was 19, 3 years older than me, camping on Friday, they came home today, Sunday. I didn't really like camping and didn't want to leave Mum home alone, so I stayed home.

"Okay, I'm just going to watch something down here for a while, night Mum." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went into the lounge room. I noticed one of the pictures had fell on the wooden floor and smashed. It must have been when Jacob stormed out. I picked it up. I was me and Jacob last year. We were so happy back then. I actually thought we had a future, up until 7 months ago.

I turned the T.V. on and put MTV on. I listened to some crazy show while I led down and shut my eyes. The next thing I knew, I felt something light, but still had a bit of weight, jumping on my legs.

"Bwella! Were bwack!" I could recognise that voice from anywhere. I opened my eyes and sat up, pulling Kaylie into my lap and facing me.

"Hey Baby! Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down in my lap, and then gave me a hug. "I'wll twell wyou tomorrow. Daddy said I had to go to bed; it's 11:30 now. Night Night!"

I gave her a kiss and she jumped off my lap, running upstairs. I stood up, and went into the kitchen, looking for Emmett and my Daddy. Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders, giving me a hug. I turned around to find Emmett with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Bells! God, Kaylie was crazy all the way home. 'Are we there yet? I want to tell Bella everything. I'm going to tell her about when we blah blah blah.' It was so cute though."

"Hey Em. I'm guessing you had fun then? Tell me about it tomorrow. I'm really tired, so I'll see you in the morning. Night"

I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went straight to bed. As soon as I was asleep, the dreams happened.

I was in a forest, just trees, nothing else, no sounds, no animals, just trees.

I felt a pain in my chest, as if someone had shot me. I looked to my right and saw Jacob standing there, with a furious and scary look on his face. He stomped over to me, slapped me across the face, and spat in my face, saying I didn't deserve to live, and he stabbed a knife into my chest, the exact place of my heart. There was so much pain, but it didn't end. I wasn't dying. The pain hurt so badly. It was like someone had torn everything out from inside me and I had to feel the pain. I kept screaming

"Make it stop please! Please! Someone help me!" Jacob was standing their laughing. Then I was shaking, hard, as if someone was thrashing me around. Someone was yelling ' Bella! Bella! Wake up!'

I shot up, opening my eyes, and I realised it was only a dream. I felt arms wrapped around me and only then did I realise I was sobbing. Emmett was pulling me into his lap, rubbing soothing circles on my back, whispering, 'It's okay Bells, it was only a dream'.

After a while the flow of tears slowed down, and eventually stopped. I was still in Emmett's embrace.

'What was your dream about?' he asking very quietly, almost inaudible.

'I…I…was in a ...f-…forest.' I didn't know how much to tell him. So, I just told him something attacked me, I couldn't remember what though.

"Alright, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Go back to bed."

He kissed my forehead and left. I lead back down and knew sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. So I listen to my iPod and eventually dozed off.

….

I shot bolt right up in my bed. I checked the time and realised if I didn't get ready for school soon I would be late, and Jacob liked to see me in the mornings. I got out of bed in a flustered rush. I didn't notice one of Kaylie's toys on the floor in my rush and slipped on it, falling onto my back. It made a really loud noise. I groaned and held my back. That hurt. Emmett came rushing into my room, wearing his favourite apron, a blonde girl's body with only a bikini on, as if it was his own body. I burst out laughing, because he had such a panicked and worried face. That was making me forget about my worries.

"What are you laughing about? My manly body?" he said seriously, which made me laugh harder. "Does this mean you need to be punished?" Still laughing, I nodded my head and clutched at my tummy, it hurt from laughing so hard.

"Well then, tickling it shall be." Then he started skipping towards me, making me laugh harder, if that were possible.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, just as he neared me. He tickled me everywhere, and then tickled really hard in my ribs, where it was the worst.

"No! Please stop! Please, Emmett! I love your apron, you look very manly." It took me a while to say that, as I was laughing the whole sentence.

"Okay" He stopped instantly, looking pleased with what he achieved. "I'll drive you to school, we need to talk." That made worries flood to me, I really was going to be late for Jacob, and all I could do was nod. Emmett got up and walked out my room, leaving me to get ready. I went and had a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair. I put a little more foundation on and some concealer, for extra covering on the purple and blue mark on my cheek. A little mascara was all I needed other than things to cover up my bruises. I brushed my hair, and it was curly so I pinned back my bangs and left it to cascade down my back. I put on my blue and white stripy long sleeved t-shirt and rolled the sleeves up, my jeans, blue converse, and my beloved lamb necklace. I got that from my Grandmother when she died. Nanny Bella, we called her. I was named after her. She was always a little weird, going on about she met a vampire called Edmund and they fell in love, but he left her on her 18th birthday, never to be seen again. Creepy I think. I grabbed my black jacket and my book bag and ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. I got some of the left-over mini pancakes I had yesterday. I called to Emmett and said I was ready. I heard him running down the stairs, sounding like thunder screeching through the house. When he got to the bottom, i saw he was wearing his Get your Girl of my deck t-shirt, his favourite, of course. His jeans, Nikes and his watch. He was going to Seattle University at the moment, getting a degree for teaching. He is going to be a great teacher, I can tell. He was only in his first year, but still, I know.

"You ready Bellsie?" He asked with a cheeky grin. He knew only he was allowed to call me that. Reluctantly, i nodded my head and tossed him his keys from the kitchen bench. He walked over to the front door, and opened it, signalling for me to go first. I headed out the door, and started towards his car. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, and I swear people in Australia could hear it. I tried to take some calming, deep breaths, but that just made me light headed. I got closer to the car and I heard the car unlock. This was tense, and I was as scared as hell. I opened the door, dooming myself. I hauled myself up, as Emmett's jeep was much taller than my 5'7 height. Usually it was effortless, but with my whole body trembling, and my book bag sliding from my shoulder, it was much tougher. I threw myself into the seat, and chucked my bag into the back. I buckled up, and looked over to the driver's side just as Emmett got in. I looked straight forward, nervous about meeting his eyes. He started the car and pulled away from our house. We had a beautiful house, Mom and Daddy worked on it together. We built it, it was all Mums design. The outside was white, and had lovely green grass on the outside. A few trees with no leaves on the edge, and a lovely path to the front door. It was two story, with 5 bedrooms, with 5 bathrooms, three of which being ensuites to my room, Emmett's room and Mom and Daddy's room. It had a huge living, dining and kitchen area, it was really open. Mom and Daddy's bedroom was on the first floor, as well as Kaylie's bathroom was down there. Mine, Emmett's and the guest bedrooms were all upstairs, along with the other bathroom. I loved our house. It was pretty old, Mom and Dad's first house. They had lived there since they got married. They got married and instantly fell pregnant with Emmett. Mom was only 18, 19 when she actually had Riley. Dad was just 20 when Mom got pregnant. Three years later they had me, and then 13 years later they had Kaylie. I know, long gap. But Mom did get pregnant 5 years after I was born. We were ecstatic, especially Mom and Dad because they had been trying for 2 years. When they found out it was triplets, they were in bliss. When Mom was 6 months pregnant, she was out walking in the park, incredibly huge. There was no one around, accept one man, about 40. She was walking when someone grabbed her from behind. She got dragged out of the park, kicking and screaming. No one could hear her. Dad was up working in Seattle, I was at kindergarten, and Emmett was at school. Something covered her mouth and she was breathing in a disgusting smell, and then blacked out. The next thing she remembered, she was laying on a bed, covered in blood. She instantly clutched her tummy. It was bleeding heavily. She panicked, anxious, about her babies. The man came back in, the same man from the park, covered in blood too. He told her he had taken her babies, and was going to raise them with his wife as his own. She had two little girls and a baby boy. The girls were identical, and he said they looked like her. The boy looked nothing like her, so obviously it looked like my Dad. My mom was hysterical, begging to have her babies back. He would take any of it. He told her she was no use to him anymore, and threw her out onto the street. My Mom called my Dad, crying hysterically. My dad couldn't understand anything, but told her to go to the nearest store and tell him what it was and on what street and to get help. My Mom did exactly that. Dad got there 10 minutes later, and Mom explained what happened, slightly calmer than before. We did everything we could to find the man, but when Dad and the police went back to the house it was abandoned. We all grieved for a long time. Mom was the worst. She had to go on anti-depressants. About 3 years later, Mom said she was ready to try again, and the doctors said she was perfectly healthy to try for a baby. They couldn't get pregnant, and 11 years later, Kaylie was conceived. Mom was even more joyful than when she found out she was pregnant with the triplets. Mom and Dad aren't trying for any more at the moment, but Mom said she was more than happy to have more children. They aren't that old. Mom was 38 and Dad was 39. I don't think they are going to get pregnant anytime soon though. The car was quiet, hardly any conversation before we got closer to school.

"Bells, is everything alright? You haven't been yourself for a while and I can hear you screaming in your room when you have those nightmares."

I tensed up, but tried to relax and tell him that nothing was wrong.

"If you say so Bella. Anyway, were here now, so have good day at school honey. Bye." He leant over to me and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Have fun at college! Bye!" I clambered out of the jeep smiling at him. He leant into the back at grabbed my book bag, passing it to me. I waved and waited until the car was gone and then started for the school. My best-friend Angela instantly came to my side.

"Oh my god! The new kids everyone was talking about last week are here, you know, the Cullens. Edward is gorgeous!"

I knew we were getting new kids this week; it was a small town, so you hear everything. There was a tradition here at Forks High School. The new kids always got 'trashed'. That was when you got dumped in the trash and soda got poured all over you. Usually the football players did it. When I came in Sophomore year, from a school in Port Angeles, it didn't happen to me. Apparently the hot girls get to miss out, but I didn't see what was so special about me, but if it meant I didn't get trashed, I was all for it. Angela and I walked to where the trashing usually start and most of the schools population was there already. I could see the football players cornering two people in between the corner of the walls. I could see the girl from here. She was very short, almost pixie like. Her hair was black, and was in a pointy type of style. She was petite, but didn't look scared like the rest usually do. My eyes didn't linger on her for long, because a Greek god caught my eye. He had a toned body; I could see that from his tight t-shirt. He had the most amazing shade of bronze hair. There wasn't a description for it. And his eyes. Oh god, the eyes. They were dazzling, beautiful shade of green, nothing I have ever seen before. I wanted to run my hands through his hair while staring into those amazing eyes, and kiss those perfect lips for hours on end. I would let him and his hair be trashed, I just wouldn't. I reacted so quickly, i didn't know if it would work, but i tried.

I yelled "Stop! Right now! Just stop."

**Okay, so I lost interest in this story and hardly had time to write, so now I'm on summer holidays and have a lot of spare time, I decided to get back into it. The chapters will be longer and a whole lot better, so here we go **

**Xxx**

**Georgie. **


End file.
